


Just My Luck

by kelefante



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rough Sex, Sheith Month 2018, Training, Underage Sex, first heat, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelefante/pseuds/kelefante
Summary: Sometimes a headache isn't just a headache, sometimes it's your first heat and when Keith is caught unprepared in the middle of a training session there's only one thing to do.





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twofer! I couldn't really decide which half of the prompt would work best so I did both and threw in some A/B/O dynamics because I'm actually a filthy sinner. Surprise? Also please make note of the archive warnings and the tags. If you saw those and stayed here to read and comment I expect you know what you're getting into. I imagine Keith to be 17 in this but that's still underage and I may also have the timing of actual ages wrong but w/e. Please enjoy.

Keith grunted as his back hit the mat for the fifth time that night. He and Shiro had been training since some time past 11, at least an hour after the gym had closed, and it was fast approaching midnight. Despite that Keith called out, "One more!" He hadn't exactly been winning against Shiro, but he shouldn't have been surprised by that either. The older man was quite a bit taller than Keith's own short stature and had a good 30 lbs of pure muscle versus Keith's lithe frame. He'd been bulking up slowly, not all gangly limbs with barely any muscle definition as he had been when Shiro had decided to take him under his wing, but it wasn't nearly enough to pin Shiro down more than half the time. Some days, Keith did much better than this, but for some reason, he was off his game. He'd felt restless and like his skin was crawling ever since he'd gone over to Shiro's place for their weekly tutoring session. It had been Shiro's suggestion to go to the gym to work off some of that energy and Keith had jumped at the chance. Now that they were here Keith wasn't exactly better. His head was starting to pound and he couldn't tell if it was because of the several times he'd hit the mat that night or if it was something else.    
  
"Are you sure?" Shiro asked as he pulled off from Keith and held his hand out to help the younger boy up. "Maybe we should take a break?" Keith was sweating yet he looked pale and it was clear he wasn't fully focusing on their rounds. Keith was normally better than this despite his inexperience.    
  
Keith, however, was nothing if not stubborn. "No, I'm fine. One more round then we can stop." Though Keith wasn't really sure he would want to stop. Standing still for even a moment made his skin feel alive again and he fidgeted, fingers twitching. He brought his hands up into a fighter's stance to emphasize that he was ready. "Come on."    
  
"Keith I really think--whoa!" Shiro jumped back as Keith charged him. He should have expected that. Whatever had gotten into Keith, Shiro wasn't going to be able to talk him down. He moved back, sidestepping and reaching for Keith's wrist to pull him off balance and back to the mat. He had every intention of ending this quickly so he could get Keith home and chilled out but Keith had other ideas. He ducked his body down and rolled to get behind Shiro. He kicked out for the back of Shiro's knee to throw the taller man off balance then spun himself up and grabbed Shiro's shoulder to push him the rest of the way down. The move had caught Shiro off guard and for the first time that night he found his back hitting the mat instead of Keith's. He let out a grunt as Keith's elbow was pressed into his throat for good measure. The smaller boy was panting, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose down to the mat beside Shiro's head.    
  
"There, you got me," Shiro turned to look at Keith. "Satisfied? Keith? Keith, you okay?" He frowned as the look on Keith's face was anything but triumphant. He looked pained, eyes wide, sweat popping out and dripping from his brow. "Keith, hey!" He shouted as his concern turned to worry when rather than letting up Keith pressed his arm harder against Shiro's neck.   
  
"Shut up," Keith's voice was guttural. He sounded like he was in pain, but also like something else was going on. Shiro watched Keith quietly until Keith moved and all he could do was let out a sound of shock when Keith swung a leg over Shiro's hips and started to hump his hips against his own.    
  
"Keith, stop!" Shiro shouted and forcibly grabbed Keith by the shoulders and flipped them over.    
  
This proved to be a mistake.    
  
Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro's hips and keened as he threw his head back. The scent hit Shiro then and he let out a low groan. It smelled like cinnamon and ginger, smells that reminded Shiro of fall days, comfort, and home. "K-Keith, you need to get control of yourself." Hell, Shiro needed to get control of himself too. He could feel his body beginning to react to the scent that was only growing stronger and coming at him in waves from Keith's body. He held himself up and as far from Keith as he could. "Keith, listen to me, this is your first heat isn't it?" He was sure it was. He'd known Keith for years now and he wouldn't have realized if Keith was going off for days at a time to take care of his heats. The Garrison did issue out suppressants for all of its cadets but those couldn't be started until that first heat and even then the side effects could be enough to leave a cadet out of commission for days. Shiro would have noticed. 

 

"Keith we need, hnn, we need to get you to the med bay." Shiro tried reasoning with Keith, but it was getting harder.    
  
"N-no," Keith grunted in a sound that was nearly a whimper. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and pulled him down with a strength that shouldn't have been possible from someone Keith's size. Truly, he should have started his heat cycles before now, but it seemed Keith was a late bloomer. He should have known that it would come eventually. He'd been crushing on Shiro for a long time now, one of the most prized alphas in the entire Garrison, but he'd never tried to act on it like so many of the other cadet's who had a crush on him. He was Shiro's friend first and foremost, at least that's what he'd been telling himself, but it seemed his body had other ideas. "P-please Shiro, help me." He tilted his hips and groaned when he was met by Shiro's own heat. He could feel the size of Shiro right against his core and knows right then he needed more. Nothing was going to get him through his first heat except Takashi Shirogane…

 

...and he was weak. Above all Shiro was an alpha and while he diligently took his own suppressants to avoid going into a rut and compromising his position as a TA with The Garrison, he couldn't help the way his body was reacting to the full scent of Keith and the way his body felt against him. He couldn't help how enticing his smell was and how it was the first scent that felt so right to him.  "Keith," He groaned the boy's name and before he could stop himself was nosing along his throat and taking in more of his scent. He let out a groan that was part growl as he quickly began to lose control of himself. He could feel his resolve snapping as he breathed in cinnamon and spice.    
  
"Shiro," Keith breathed out his name as a shiver and a blast of heat went straight through him. He couldn't stop this. How could he possibly stop this? He needed Shiro. "Shiro, please...it's hot...ah!" He gasped. Shiro had pulled Keith's gym shorts down, exposing his ass to the cool air of the gym. The smell that was driving Shiro wild filled the space around them. Without thinking, Shiro bit down on Keith's throat causing him to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure that went straight to his hardened cock. "Shiro!" He thrust his hips back up to meet Shiro's own though they were still clad in fabric. Keith could care less as his slick coated the front of Shiro's shorts, soaking the fabric, and making it impossible to deny later what had happened here. It was a good thing they were the only ones in the gym, but the trip home would be interesting.    
  
Shiro was too far gone to chide Keith. The smell had completely overpowered him and the only thing Shiro could focus on was right at his hips. He didn't bother pushing his own shorts down. Shiro pulled his fully hardened cock free and lined it up with Keith's entrance. He thrust inside, full to the hilt and stopped himself only when he caught the whimper that fell from Keith's lips as his body trembled. He nuzzled the side of Keith's face, chest thrumming in quiet apology for being so rough with him. It grounded Shiro, if only for a moment. "Keith, are you okay?" It was too late to turn back now, but he didn't want to hurt Keith more than he already had.   
  
"Y-yeah," Keith shuddered and groaned. Shiro's heat felt like a spear had been driven inside of him. It was what his body wanted, but it hurt. It hurt to move and his body did try to move. He shifted a little and hissed as pain lanced through him from the sudden stretch. Shiro was big. Way too big. He should have been prepared but they were both too caught up to try and slow down. That was fine, Keith really didn't have much patience in him and neither did Shiro when he wasn't preaching his mantra. However, now was a good time to use it. Keith took a few deep breaths and tried to relax around Shiro's girth. It wasn't easy but after a few moments he started to move his hips and it didn't hurt so much. He groaned low in his throat and started to whisper Shiro's name over and over as he fucked himself on Shiro's cock. It felt wonderful.    
  
"K-Keith," Shiro groaned in turn. He was a little scared to move right away and tried his best to let Keith take back the control, but he couldn't have been prepared for how good it felt to have Keith moving his hips like that. He stayed still and let the boy beneath him take his pleasure from his body. It wasn't quite what his own body wanted, but it was a compromise and one Shiro was willing to give to Keith. He tucked his nose into Keith's neck and breathed deeply. He hadn't expected the night to go like this, but he wasn't sure he could complain either.    
  
"N-ngh!" Keith grunted as his hips angled just right and pressed against his prostate. He lost his rhythm for a moment as he tried to get it back and knowing what he needed Shiro took hold of his hips and thrust back into that spot for him. Keith cried out, body shivering and pre-cum leaking from his cock and onto the fabric of his shorts. He panted Shiro's name on swollen lips and begged Shiro to fuck him harder, to make him come, and breed him. He barely knew what he was saying. It felt like his mind was turning to mush as all he could focus on was the heat and the pleasure coming from where he was joined with his alpha. It was perfect. So many omegas went through their first heat with no one to comfort them like this but here Keith was lucky. How could he have gotten so lucky to not only find Shiro but have him be his first? He grinned in pleasure at the thought before his jaw dropped open and he all but howled as he came long and hard, staining his shorts and shirt in the process. Shiro grunted. He'd meant to pull out before Keith came and sucked him back in but it was too late. He could feel the base of his cock swelling and making it painful to pull out of Keith. He could only thrust forward and work Keith through his orgasm until with a shout Shiro followed close behind. He cried out Keith's name as he emptied himself into the young boy who whimpered in pleasure. Yes, this was exactly what he'd needed. 

  
Keith let out a trembling sigh and turned to kiss the side of Shiro's face. "Thank you." He said quietly, meaning every word as his release helped to calm the nerves he'd been feeling since earlier that night.   
  
Shiro turned to look at Keith, gaze hesitant. "Are you sure you should be thanking me?" He asked quietly, worry creasing his brow. "Keith, what if you get pregnant?" This would ruin them both.    
  
Keith smiled and shook his head. "I don't care." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Shiro's to still the protest on his lips. He pulled away slowly and looked at Shiro with nothing short of love. "Whatever happens, I'm with you." He looked hesitant for a moment. "If...if you're with me." The idea made Keith's heartache, but it could happen that an alpha would abandon his omega. He couldn't picture Shiro doing it, but if he did…   
  
"No," Shiro shook his head and nudged his nose against Keith's own. "I'm a part of this now, and I'm with you until the end of the line."   
  
"That," Keith blinked owlishly at Shiro before laughing and tightening his arms around Shiro's broad shoulders. "That's the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me." But he loved it all the same.    
  
"Hm, well you're stuck with this." Shiro smiled.    
  
"Just my luck." 


End file.
